


I'm Coming For You Again

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angel!Kakashi, Demon!Obito, Fantasy AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: “So what are fallen angels, then?”“They’re selfish monsters born out of a single desire, ready to destroy everything in their path. And the worst ones… Are born out of love.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 158





	I'm Coming For You Again

“Kakashi...”

“Hmm?”

“Kakashi.”

“What?”

A sharp and sudden sting in his right wing is what made the angel finally put the book down and shoot the demon half-sitting half-laying beside him an annoyed look.

“What was that for?!”

The red-eyed entity grinned and waved three silver feathers in front of Kakashi’s face.

“Not my fault I have to go so far to get your attention.”

“Then stop plucking my wings and tell me what you want.” Kakashi only huffed and closed the book he’d been reading for the past hour, leaving a thumb inside to remember the page he’d stopped at. 

“We’ve been here for so long and all you do is read that stupid book. What is it even about?”

“Just another human rendition of what Heaven and Hell look like.” _Plus some silly drama,_ but the angel didn’t want the demon to know he was technically into sappy teenage romance. 

“And here I thought I was getting ignored for something better…” Obito pouted, falling back on the grass. 

“Like what?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow, finally deciding to give the other some attention by ruffling his hair. He tried to avoid the horns poking out from under the black strands but still managed to bump into them a few times.

“Oh you know, the books humans just loooove to read, where they get into the hot and steamy stuff-”

“No. I am not reading that.” The angel simply shot Obito’s idea down. “Anything but that.”

“You’ve read like a thousand of books--”

“More like, a few million.”

“-- and you still can’t bring yourself to read one single porn book?!” 

Kakashi sighed and playfully punched the demon’s shoulder. “Why would you want me to read one?”

He regretted the question almost as soon as he asked it because a second later Obito was straddling him and his red eyes glowed with mischief.

“So you’d finally know how to be a good boy and let me fuck you until you scream my name~”

Kakashi couldn’t hold his gaze and quickly glanced away, grinding his teeth. It wasn’t that he was scared, or lacked knowledge on sexual intercourse. He didn’t even care that he was an angel and Obito was a demon. 

“As if I’d ever let you. I’ve always known demons were nothing but perverted degenerates who can’t think for five seconds.” He didn’t push him off, however, curiosity taking the better of him.

“So why do you keep hanging out with one, if you’re such a hard-working and pure angel?” Obito’s face was even closer than before, their lips almost touching as his fingers tangled into the white robe Kakashi was wearing.

“Because you wouldn’t stop bothering me, you idiot.” _And because your presence is still more bearable than all the other angels._

“Then you won’t mind if I kiss you right now, will you?” The demon grinned even wider.

Kakashi wasn’t going to let a demon push him around. He snuck one hand behind Obito’s head and pushed him towards himself so their lips would crush in a kiss. He could already tell it wouldn’t be their last one, either. 

As he parted his lips wider, Obito’s tongue entered and explored every possible corner of Kakashi’s mouth. The angel sighed into the kiss with content, enjoying the moment of just letting go of the boundaries between them. He still wasn’t sure how he’d feel about actually having sex with a demon, but making out was nice. It didn’t mean anything serious, they both just wanted it. 

But Obito’s eyes glinted with need and lust and they contrasted Kakashi’s cold, steely look. The demon’s gaze asked _Let me do dirty things to you_ , and the angel’s stare only replied, _Not yet_.

Obito even tried tracing his fingers over Kakashi’s arms, chest and thighs but the angel would stop him before he’d go too far. They broke the kiss only when the demon pushed them over so Kakashi’s back would hit the ground. 

“You damn tease,” Obito breathed almost inaudibly. He rested his head over Kakashi’s chest and resorted to just touching the other’s wings, admiring the silver feathers.

Kakashi relaxed and as he released the tension in his shoulders, his wings spread widely over the grass. 

“You’re already lucky you get to touch my wings. Other angels could’ve banished you back to Hell for that.”

“I already live there.”

“But you still have the privilege to visit the mortal realm.” Kakashi shuddered slightly when Obito’s fingers ran over a more sensitive spot in his wings. “Don’t get too carried away.”

“Only if you promise to play with me more next time instead of reading books.” The demon’s voice was filled with pride, knowing he’d just discovered the angel’s weakness.

“As long as you get better at kissing.”

“It wasn’t that bad?!”

“Oh no, it was _horrible_.” Kakashi snorted as he saw Obito sit up and glare at him, the sense of pride suddenly hurt. He sat up as well, pressing his lips against the demon’s. 

“Just kidding.”

* * *

“Shouldn’t they be glowing?”

Kakashi had landed on the meadow that was their usual meeting place just mere seconds ago and Obito was already touching and examining his wings like he was an angel specialist.

“What are you talking about now?” He didn’t have to entertain the other’s weird ideas but he pulled his left wing closer to look at it himself. The feathers were only slightly ruffled but they still looked normal to him.

“They’re… grey. Were they always grey?” Obito crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side, deep in thought.

“You’re the one who kept plucking them, why don’t you compare the feathers?”

“I don’t have to, I definitely remember!” The demon was about to grab another feather and tear it out but Kakashi took a step back and hugged his wing protectively. 

“How would you notice if they’re glowing or not?”

“Because one time at night I remember seeing the glow! Now they don’t even look silver anymore!”

“I have no idea how a demon can tell the difference between grey and silver, they’re technically the same colour.” Kakashi had to stop himself from rolling his eyes in annoyance.

“Silver glows! Grey doesn’t!” Obito was too invested in the puzzle. 

The angel thought about how he could switch the topic and pointed at the demon’s eyes. “Alright, smartass. What colour are your eyes, then, if now they’re red but don’t glow, and sometimes they’re still red but glow?”

“They’re… red. You just said that. They sometimes glow, sometimes they don’t.”

“Then it’s the same with my wings. They’re grey. End of discussion.”

“That’s not what I-- aargh!” Obito could only groan in frustration as he sat on the grass, crossing his legs. “Why do I bother getting worried!”

“I didn’t ask you to worry about my wings, that’s for sure,” Kakashi sat down as well, folding the body part in question. “What is there even to worry about?”

“W-well, I haven’t seen a lot of angels but… Isn’t it special to have glowing wings?”

Kakashi grumbled quietly and looked away. “It’s more special to have _golden_ wings.”

“Yours were-- _are_ silver, that’s still cool, right?”

Kakashi could never understand how Obito managed to get so fascinated with something as silly as wings. But then again it had to be something exotic for demons. Although the angel didn’t really share the same level of enthusiasm when it came to horns and tails. 

“I just worked hard and somehow got them. Trust me, it’s not worth the effort, though. Only real tryhards earn golden ones.”

“Then… I should feel special I get to corrupt a hardworking angel.” Obito grinned in his usual manner and poked Kakashi’s cheek when the other started sulking.

“As if such a lowly and weak demon as yourself could ever corrupt me,” Kakashi replied, swatting the other’s hand away. 

Obito only laughed off the comment and for a while, they sat in silence. The angel already felt his hands itch to reach for another book he carried with himself. But after the demon’s constant whining, he’d promised to limit the reading time in his presence to a minimum. The stillness between them got broken when Obito pet a few of the ruffled feathers in Kakashi’s wings.

“... They definitely lost the glow,” he mumbled, the issue still on his mind. 

“Listen, if you’re that worried… It doesn’t matter.” Kakashi shook his head lightly. He’d rather not think about how he’d been slacking off lately and avoiding working with other angels. “I could earn it back if I tried but I can’t be bothered.”

“I knew something happened!” Obito’s eyes lit up, almost glowing. They always did whenever the demon got excited or needy, making his feelings transparent to the angel. “Actually, shouldn’t they be white?”

“Now you’re overreaching.” Kakashi had a deadpanned look on his face. “They’ve always been this colour.”

“What if they get darker?”

“They won’t.”

“... Is it because of me? Because you’re seeing a demon so often?”

The angel couldn’t tell just what was going on through Obito’s head. He sighed, frustrated with the whole line of questioning. He took one of the demon’s hands into his -- a surefire way to distract him -- before speaking up.

“I don’t know what kind of stupid ideas you’re getting right now but no, you can’t do anything to make my wings change colour. I’ve been born with silver wings, I’ve had silver wings my entire life, sometimes they’d glow, but now they don’t, and it’s normal. They’re not getting darker, and they never will, because I am not after the position of an angel of death.”

“Angel of death…?” Obito’s expression painted the perfect image of confusion. “I-I thought black wings were…”

“Yes, angels of death are the ones who have black wings. No one else.”

The demon went silent for a while, trying to wrap his head around this information. He mumbled something under his nose so quietly, Kakashi couldn’t understand. When he finally seemed to be done, he let out a broken laugh.

“R-right. Of course. Your wings can’t change because of me. You’ll stay a normal angel, right?”

“... Obito.” Kakashi surprisingly felt slight worry towards the demon next to him. “What did you worry about so much?”

“... Fallen…” Obito muttered, ashamed of his thoughts. 

“What?”

“... That you’d become a fallen angel because of me…”

Kakashi’s eyes widened before he chuckled and tried to keep his laugher in. “You’ve never seen a fallen angel, have you?”

“D-don’t laugh! So what if I haven’t?! Aren’t they dangerous?”

The angel couldn’t deny that, although he felt that Obito didn’t know just what made fallen angels so bad. Kakashi knew damn well they were worse than the worst demons. 

“A demon can’t just convert an angel into a fallen angel, dumbass,” he said, almost wanting to call the other cute for such innocent beliefs. 

“How can you be sure--”

“As long as I don’t try to visit you in Hell, and you don’t look for me in Heaven, we’ll be okay.” Kakashi brought Obito’s hand to his lips and kissed the top. “So you’re free to keep trying to bang me.”

Despite the demon so proudly announcing he’d screw the angel so many times before, Kakashi’s words now made Obito blush furiously and he took his hand away and covered his red face. 

“Why did you have to break the mood like that?!”

“I thought you demons were always up for doing lewd things. Were all those promises for nothing?” Kakashi sighed and shrugged theatrically. 

“I’m never worrying about you again! Stupid Kakashi!”

“Yes, yes.” The angel just took out his book and lied on the grass, getting into the reading. “Now lie back down and let me pet you.”

Obito huffed but listened to him. In the end, they’d always relax in each other’s company. 

* * *

Kakashi was busy with some paperwork up in Heaven when his left eye started itching. He hissed in annoyance. It wasn’t time for their meetup just yet.

He and Obito had a certain… connection. Although sometimes other angels would point out how Kakashi’s eye looked off now, he didn’t care. It was his fault for ever agreeing to it in the first place. The demon had rambled about them being closer that way and knowing when the other would be in trouble… But honestly, the angel just felt that he’d be the one bailing the other’s ass out most of the time.

Kakashi tried ignoring the sting but it slowly got worse. His eye just wouldn’t stop aching, even tears forming in the corner. He almost dropped the papers he’d been holding, It was irritating and the angel wondered if Obito was doing it on purpose. He’d certainly give him an earful later as he made the choice to hurry with his work and leave. 

The demon was a needy thing and Kakashi kept mumbling to himself all the way to their usual meeting spot. He’d either tug on the other’s tail or hit him in those horns for calling him so suddenly. Just because they were _dating_ \- though the angel disliked the word - didn’t mean Obito had the privilege to do that. 

To his surprise, Kakashi found the meadow empty. The Sun was slowly setting and there was no sign of the familiar demon. Or any demon. Or any sort of living being, truth be told. The angel scratched his head in confusion but another sting in the eye interrupted his thoughts. He scowled, thinking where he could look for the other.

There were a few other spots that came to his mind, so Kakashi spread his wings and flew over to the placed he and Obito had visited before under the guise of regular humans. One by one he checked the bars, cafes and even one night club but there was still no trace of the other. 

Kakashi’s anger subdued and worry began to take over. If Obito wasn’t to be found in the spots known to him, then it could mean he was truly in danger. The only problem was that the angel felt like he knew the answer to the demon’s whereabouts. He’d never call him there without a solid reason. Maybe… Maybe Obito wasn’t even aware of the fact he wanted Kakashi to come to him.

The angel took a shaky breath. Any other in his spot wouldn’t do that. But none of his winged coworkers had a demon lover. And none of them knew how to descent below the human realm, either. 

“Please, be safe,” Kakashi murmured and closed his eyes. He carefully recounted in his mind Obito’s instructions. 

_“But it’s not like you’re ever going to do it, right?” The demon grinned as he walked in a circle. “You might be one of the first angels to ever get a lecture on how to go to Hell. Literally!”_

It wasn’t easy. Kakashi knew that himself from a few years back before he and Obito had even become friends wouldn’t be able to do it either. It took a whole different mindset to achieve. Something a good, hard-working angel would never do. 

But he didn’t care about being good anymore. Obito was in danger. He needed him. And Kakashi held onto that thought as he felt the ground beneath him slip and he felt like he was falling. He had to keep his wings close, pressed tight to his body as his angelic nature wanted him to spread them and break the fall. 

_“You’re not actually falling, it’s just this strange feeling. For me, it’s like swinging on a very, very big swing! Or wait, no! Like a rollercoaster!” Obito laughed. “Except the drop lasts a damn eternity.”_

Kakashi was getting nervous, the desire to open his wings stronger with each minute of the imaginary fall. But eventually, he felt solid ground under his feet again. It was coarse and a small layer of dust almost immediately covered his legs as he landed. 

_“I can’t understand why you angels are barefoot.” The demon shook his head. “What, a tiled floor? You wouldn’t survive a day in Hell!”_

The angel hissed as he felt the burn on his soles. He wasn’t even sure if what he was now stepping on was coal or just very dusty volcanic rock. Either way, it was heated pretty well and he had to take deeper breaths now. Maybe it was another reason demons had darker skin than angels, too. Their place was much hotter. 

Kakashi’s left eye now leaked tears and he covered it with one hand, hoping to find Obito soon so the pain would subdue. The demon was nowhere in sight, he knew he had to walk into the deeper parts of Hell. 

But as he descended further and further, he felt his shoulders getting heavy. As if someone had dropped a rock on him to carry, it almost knocked the air out of him. The angel gritted his teeth and kept taking next steps, though with more effort. 

It wasn’t the worst thing, however. Just as his feet burned, almost scorched from the hellish ground, so did his wings. They stung all over in the heat, constantly sending shivers down his spine. Kakashi didn’t know whether to spread them or keep them close, either way, the sensation was infuriating. 

He kept walking by some demons, almost all of them turning their heads in curiosity. But none of them bothered him, some actually stepping aside to get out of his way. Kakashi guessed it had to be due to the fact he looked pretty irritated. Despite his worries, he wore a rather hostile expression. 

Still, it didn’t make sense, he was outnumbered in the enemy territory, and yet they all stayed away… Though Kakashi felt that if only even one would try to approach him, he’d just rip them to shreds. No one would be allowed to get close to him. Only Obito.

The angel reached to scratch a particularly annoying itch on his left wing and soon after stared in horror at his hand. Full of grey feathers burnt to crisp. When he closed the hand into a fist, they all snapped like twigs, almost into ash. 

Kakashi didn’t want to look. If he did, he would immediately regret it. And he knew he’d gone too far to simply go back. He’d find Obito, make sure the other was alright, and they’d leave together to sit on the meadow and watch the sunset as always… If anything had happened to his demon, the angel would destroy them. 

It wasn’t long before he started coughing, now feeling the darkness surrounding him fill his lungs. Everything hurt, both inside and out, and the angel didn’t know for how long he’d be able to walk. Every time he took a step now, his legs shook and it took everything he had not to collapse. But he had to find Obito, he can’t have done all of it for nothing.

“Ka… Kakashi…?”

When he heard the hesitant voice, the angel immediately turned his head towards the source. He felt a wave of relief hit him as he saw the familiar face. 

“N-no, what are you… W-why are you here?!” 

Although the demon’s eyes were glistening with tears, and his expression was that of pure fear, Kakashi smiled. He found enough strength in him to walk up to Obito, to wipe those silly tears away. 

“Y-your wings! What happened?! Kakashi!” 

The angel knew there were no feathers anymore, just scorched bones sticking out of his shoulder blades. But he just wrapped his arms around the demon. “It’s okay, I’m here now. No one will hurt you anymore.” He meant it. He even glared at the few demons in the area, making sure they all saw the bloodthirst in his eyes. Obito was his, and his alone.

“C-can you even hear me?!” 

He struggled a little but Kakashi knew he was stronger now. In fact, he didn’t even want to let Obito go now. Because the other might be sad again. He softly kissed the demon’s forehead even when the other flinched at that.

“Don’t be scared. I’m not leaving you alone ever again.”

* * *

_“Hey, Kakashi?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“So what are fallen angels, then?”_

_He sighed. “... Pray you never see one.”_

_“Are you seriously asking a demon to pray?” Obito giggled. “They can’t be that terrifying.”_

_Kakashi looked at him with pity. That innocence was what he liked about the other the most._

_“They’re selfish monsters born out of a single desire, ready to destroy everything in their path. And the worst ones…”_

_The angel had to swallow before saying the next words. It wouldn’t happen to him, right?_

_“... Are born out of love.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's another one of these "I won't tell you everything, it's open for interpretation" fics lmao
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/obkkfkr)


End file.
